


Blush

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, New York City, Post-Canon, Romance, Rose - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Using the excuse of new accounts, Brian pays Justin a surprise visit on Valentine's Day. Romance is not dead and Brian shows Justin he is capable of romantic gestures.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Long time, no see. Guess you missed me, huh?
> 
> Not Beta'd, so be gentle =)

 

“Don’t stay too late, will you?” Caroline called over her shoulder before leaving for the evening.

Justin glanced at the clock. It read six-thirty in the evening. He was finally inspired on how to finish his latest painting and there had been no time for him to actually work on it. What with the upcoming show in less than a month and the few commissions he had lined up, his best piece of art was pushed at the back on the studio, but not the back of his mind.

With Caroline gone, and all his commissions completed, he could focus on his painting.

Jazz music spilled from his laptop, inspiring him further on what to add next to his masterpiece. Like every time he was painting, hours passed without notice.

Justin snapped out of his trance to hear the music had changed. There was an electric violin playing a fast rhythm from the playlist. He wiped his hands on his paint-stained jeans, heading to the window.

February was cruelly cold in New York. The night sky was almost white and big snowflakes danced in the lamp post’s light.

Justin lit up a cigarette, inhaling greedily, enjoying the cold air on his skin. The studio got overly warm and no matter how much Justin adjusted the heat, the temperature was still high. It wasn’t good for his paintings, but he’d completely shut off the heat in one of the storage rooms and kept his paintings safely there.

He couldn’t wait for the moment when he’d have enough money to afford a better studio and maybe with a gallery in the front. His very own gallery.

Justin smiled into the dark night, closing his eyes and imagining how he’d decorate and renovate the studio of his dreams. He already knew what he wanted. He’d seen the place when he first looked for a place to rent.

After living with Daphne’s friend in a shady part of Queens for several months, Justin had made the decision to move out. He had the money from his Hollywood days and from what he’d managed to sell after that. He hadn’t told anyone home that he was moving out of September’s crappy place.

Park Slope was the best neighborhood New York had. Justin had viewed several apartments before he found the one. He’d quickly discovered that many same-sex couples resided in that borough. His apartment had a beautiful view to Prospect Park, and that was how he had let everyone in Pittsburgh know that he’d moved out. He’d sent them emails with his new view, asking what they thought of it.

The studio Justin wanted was several blocks away from his new home. It was spacious and bright and on a side street. He’d learned that New Yorkers liked side streets and their hidden shops.

Until he could afford that place, Justin had to accept the reality of his shabby studio in Williamsburg. He loved that there were many bars and nightclubs in the borough, but only Justin knew how many times he’d returned to sleep in his studio instead of going to his apartment. He wasn’t particularly fond of walking so much so late at night, nor take the cab. He always stumbled over the creepiest cab drivers.

After stubbing the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray on the windowsill, Justin remained there, watching how it snowed.

A cab pulled up in the street, and he laughed to himself. Some completely insane person adventuring outside on such a weather.

His laughter died on his lips when he noticed the unmistakable shape of Brian sliding out of the back door of the car. His designer coat was quickly covered in snow. There was a travel bag on his shoulder.

“Oh, God!” Justin spun around, sprinting to the front door.

He nearly fell down the stairs in his haste to get to Brian. They hadn’t seen each other since Christmas, which was the longest they’d ever gone without meeting.

He unlocked the front door, just as Brian walked away from the cab.

Brian froze in surprise, then smiled widely. “Hello, Sunshine!”

“Brian!” Justin threw himself at his lover, hugging him tightly.

He was aware Brian was walking them back inside the studio, then the door was shut.

“I can’t believe it you’re here!” Justin pulled away to look at Brian. When he was positive Brian wasn’t a figment of his imagination, he brought him closer, kissing him passionately.

“I have a date with DKNY on Friday,” Brian explained once they separated for much needed air. “And with Iconix on Monday. And I’m waiting to hear back from Kenneth Cole Productions.”

“Holy shit!”

Brian sucked on his lips like he usually did when he refused to allow himself to be happy over his success. “It’s not much, but it’s a start.”

“So you’re seriously thinking of branching out?” Justin could feel his heart beating in his throat.

“It would save a lot of money and time not having to fly over here every time I want your tight ass.”

Justin laughed, hooking his arms around Brian's neck. “Admit it. You miss me. You’re getting too old to keep up with this long distance relationship.”

Brian cringed, flinching away. “There’s so much wrong in what you said, I have no idea where to start chiding you.”

“Let me wrap up the painting and you can take me home and redden my ass.” Justin chastely kissed Brian's cheek, before running upstairs.

“Working on something new?” Brian followed close behind.

“That idea of mine I told you about on Christmas. I don’t have much time to dedicate it, because it won’t get me money. I don’t plan on selling it.”

“Whenever it’s done, I want it hanging in the sitting room at Britin.”

Justin covered his painting, turning to Brian. “We have to talk about that. But first, we have to wait and see if your plans work out.”

“I don’t doubt it. I spent the past two months working on every detail on how to branch out to New York. Ted even found office space in Manhattan. I’m coming to New York, Justin.”

“It’s like a dream.” Justin left the window cracked open a tiny bit so the room wouldn’t overheat. “I can’t believe it,” he said, trying to stop smiling.

“It’s real,” Brian whispered, wrapping his arms around Justin from behind. “You distracted me earlier.”

“ _Moi_?” Justin chuckled, turning into Brian's arms. He did his best to look innocent.

“Yes, you.” Brian led him downstairs where his travel bag sat on the floor. He picked something from it.

He kept his hands behind his back, looking into Justin's eyes.

“Now, don’t get any ideas. It wasn’t planned. It just happened to fall so near my trip for business.”

“Brian, it’s not like you to make excuses.”

Brian pursed his lips. “When I stepped into the airport, I was surrounded by hearts and red and pink stuff. It took a look at the calendar to understand what the hell was happening.”

“No way!” Justin restrained himself to peek at what Brian had hidden behind his back. Brian had bought him a Valentine’s Day present.

“It’s not much, but I knew you’d appreciate it.” He made a flourish movement, presenting Justin a long stem rose. “It’s pink, because there were no more red ones left.”

Justin picked it touching the petals, then smelling it, keeping his eyes closed. He’d waited for the moment when Brian bought him flowers for so many years, he’d lost all hope.

“Blush,” he whispered, his voice shaking.

“You want rhythms now? Pink like the blush on your cheeks?” Brian rolled his eyes.

Justin threw his head back, laughing. “The color – it’s not pink. It’s called blush. It’s the medium bright tone of red-violet.”

When Justin met Brian's eyes, he didn’t expect to be watched with that soft expression. In all honesty, Justin expected Brian to mock him and his PSA tendency.

“How about I take my blushing man home and make him blush with the things I want to do to him?” Brian wrapped an arm around Justin's shoulders.

After getting into his jacket and wrapping the scarf around his neck, Justin was ready to leave the studio. He locked up, then burrowed into Brian's side.

The wind had slowed down considerably, and it snowed quietly. It was the perfect weather for walking through the snow covered streets of New York with the one you loved by your side.

Justin caught Brian up to date with what he’d done since they’d last seen each other. Brian, in turn, told him all about their friends in Pittsburgh and what they were up to.

Emmett was busy with his party planning and he’d even hired a guy to help him with running errands. Ben was working a new book, but rarely spoke about it because between his job at the college and figuring out what to write, there was not much writing involved.

Ted and Blake were off on a much needed vacation in Hawaii.

Michael was telling everyone a comic book convention in San Diego, hinting not so subtly that he wanted to go. It would be during exams month, so Brian would be the to accompany him.

“That’s really sweet of you.”

“It’s make him stop whining. Well, I haven’t told him yet that I’m going with him, but I had Cynthia look into booking us a room and finding the full access tickets so he can meet people and be in complete geek mode.”

“He’s going to have a lot of fun, I bet!” Justin said wistfully, thinking of how stupid he thought comic books were until he helped make one. Then he found the appeal of superheros, but maybe because his main character was inspired by his boyfriend.

“Ben actually cornered me after Saturday dinner at Debbie’s, asking if I’d like to take Mikey to the convention, because it would do us some good to spend quality time together.”

“Ben is the best person in the world.”

“And that’s why I call him Zen Ben.” Brian laughed. “Anyway, Debbie had another attempt at leaving the diner and staying at home, enjoying her pension.”

“How long did she last this time? A day?” Justin laughed, knowing that Debbie couldn’t be restricted from going to the diner. That place was her life.

“I’m afraid Debbie would never leave that place. She was all for staying at home when Carl got a nasty cold, but then the new bus boy called her.” Brian made a show of rolling his eyes. “He was alone on his shift and panicked when the patrons coped a feel.”

“That’s horrible, Brian.” Justin tilted his head to look at his partner. “You have no idea how horrible.” He shuddered for effect.

“You never complained.”

“Because it was mainly you who decided to molest me in the middle of the diner, and the others were smart enough to stay away out of respect for you. But there were new guys, or simply idiots, who would pinch my ass or try to touch my dick. Luckily, Debbie shooed them away before they could freak the fuck out of me.”

“Why did no one tell me about this?” Brian dropped his arm from around Justin's shoulders, finding his hand and holding it tightly.

Justin shrugged. He’d begged Debbie at the time to not tell Brian, because he knew Brian would have gone after every last guy who’d decided to touch Justin without his consent.

“Caroline wants my blood,” Justin said, deciding it was time for a change of subject.

“How so? I’ll have to talk to her that I need my boyfriend in one piece when I see him. It happens so seldom.”

“Soon, you won’t have that excuse.” Justin squeezed Brian's hand, grinning. “Anyway, she comes into my studio at the most random times, fires the craziest instructions, then she’d gone. Sometimes, it takes me hours to realize she’s been there and her new demand – that I agreed to, mind you – is so far fetched, I can’t even think of doing it.”

“Like what?” Brian steered them toward the park.

Justin rarely used that route since walking through the park alone at night wasn’t the brightest idea. With Brian at his side and the current weather, it was all really romantic.

“She was over at my studio a few hours ago. She wants me to squeeze in another piece, because she realized there will be another wall available at the gallery. We don’t want it empty. We can’t have only one or two paintings to fill in the blank space. We need three. We don’t have three. You’ll make sure we have three.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“No fucking clue. I’ve been thinking while working on that painting… I could maybe dig through the storage room and come out with some old thing she hasn’t seen yet. But there’s a theme, so I can’t have whatever.” Justin pressed his cheek to Brian's arm. The coat was wet and cold, but he didn’t care.

“What’s the theme? You’ve dabbed with many styles before coming here.”

“It’s called _Moods_. It’s some of the most complex things I’ve done so far.”

“And how do you paint moods?” Brian peered down at him, confused.

“You try your best to capture emotion. Of what Caroline told me, I’m the only one who thought outside the box. Everyone focused solely on human emotion.”

“Is there any other kind?”

Justin gasped. “Of course! Emotion is in everything that surrounds us, Brian.” He stopped walking. “This.” He waved to the snow falling on them. “A couple walking hand in hand on a snowy night through the quiet streets of a park. This is emotion.”

Brian scoffed. “It brings a human emotion.”

“Fine, let me explain.” Justin absently dusted some snow from Brian's hair. “Robert Plutchik's theory says there are the eight basic emotions.”

“I’m listening,” Brian said, expecting a rambling only Justin knew how to deliver.

“There’s Fear, which is basically the feeling of being afraid. Anger is feeling angry. A stronger word for anger is rage.” Justin smirked, and Brian rolled his eyes. “Sadness is feeling sad. Other words to express it are sorrow, grief which is a stronger feeling. Joy is feeling happy. That’s pretty plain enough, though happiness is a rare emotion we feel. Disgust is feeling something is wrong or nasty. Surprise is being unprepared for something. Trust is a feeling that somebody or something can be relied upon, or will turn out to be good. Anticipation, in the sense of looking forward positively to something which is going to happen.”

“You still haven’t explained how all these are not human emotions. Though, I’m surprised you haven’t included love.” Brian put his best tongue in cheek expression.

“There are other emotions out there, of course,” Justin continued as if Brian hadn’t interrupted him. “Shame is how one feels about one's past bad actions or thoughts. Kindness is when people are good to other people. Pity is when people feel sorry for other people. Indignation is feeling angry because something is not fair. Envy or jealousy is pain when people have something that one wishes for oneself. And yes, Love _is_ a strong emotion of attachment one feels for someone else.” Justin finished his speech triumphantly.

“All of these feelings, emotions are felt by humans.”

“Fine, you are right. But…” Justin twisted one end of his scarf. “Look, animals feel some of the same things. They’re happy or sad or angry. It’s a basic feeling for every living, breathing animal.”

“I’m starting to see what you mean.”

“But emotions can be induced and changed in the blink of an eye,” Justin insisted. “Music is the best example. I can give you solid examples if you want.”

Brian tilted his head, watching Justin cautiously. Justin reached out to take his hands, smiling softly.

“Whenever you hear that silly song we danced on prom night… It makes you feel things, right?”

“By association.”

“Well, but it brings various emotions. Just like… like when I hear it. For you, it might bring sorrow and pain, for me it brings joy and some grief over not remembering. But it’s mostly joy, because I know, even without the memory, that we had a fabulous time.”

Brian cracked a smile, touching Justin's cheek. “We were all right.”

“Speaking of songs. Some songs bring out emotions out of us without our consent. The singer is that good. Sometimes, the song doesn’t even need words. Take classical music for an example.”

Brian scowled, but Justin narrowed his eyes.

“I’ve listened to a lot of instrumental music while working on these paintings for Moods. I’ve discovered amazing artists in my quest to express as many emotions as possible.”

“You mean, you painted emotions?”

Justin laughed loudly, freely. “That’s kinda hard to do. No, I used the human subject to express those emotions, and a couple of animals, but in order to get in the right head space to feel what I was painting, to make my subject feel it too, I used music.”

“Any examples?” Brian pulled Justin close, urging him to start walking so they’d get to his apartment soon.

“The worst experience was during the Sadness part.” Justin shivered. “Are you familiar with _Schindler’s List_?”

“It’s a good movie.”

“And the theme song?” Justin asked.

“I can’t recall it now.”

“It’s the saddest thing you’d ever hear. It’s the violin version of _Gloomy Sunday_.” When Brian didn’t say anything, Justin continued, “That is known as the Hungarian Suicide Song. I once read that someone described it like this: ‘It is not that the song is sad, there is a sort of terrible compelling despair about it. I don't think it would do anyone any good to hear a song like that’. I don’t recommend it to anyone, seriously.” Justin sighed heavily. “If the version of it with lyrics is depressing as fuck, you don’t want to listen to the violin version.”

“I’d never understand you artists, inflicting pain on yourself to transfer that feeling into your work.”

“I’ll show you what I have so far for the show. You’re going to love it.”

Brian smiled, rubbing his thumb over Justin's hand. “So what are you gonna do with the last piece Caroline demanded?”

“I have some ideas. My best model is in town.” Justin winked.

“Is he hot?”

“Are you being narcissistic on purpose?” Justin lifted a brow.

“Oh. It’s me? I thought I stopped being your model years ago.” Brian pulled Justin close, kissing his temple. “Which emotion do you plan on painting with me as the subject.”

“The one I was afraid to paint before – love.”

Brian stepped in front of Justin, touching his face. “I bring you a rose and take you on a romantic stroll through the park, and you think I love you?”

Justin laughed, wrapping both arms around Brian's neck, careful with his rose. “I already know you love me, Brian.”

Brian leaned closer until their noses brushed. “It’s true.” He pressed his lips to Justin's soft and cold ones. “I love you, Justin.”

Justin melted into his lover’s arms. “I love you, Brian,” he repeated the words against Brian's mouth. “So, so much.”

He still couldn’t believe what a long way Brian had come since they’d met. From being so against feeling anything or showing he had feelings like every other mortal, he’d come to confess his love for Justin s freely. Justin couldn’t be prouder of Brian.

  


  



End file.
